Burn
by Drusilla Marsters
Summary: Sometimes a past can haunt you for the longest time...other times it can kill you. ShuichiYuki and implied Tohmashuichi...Rated PG-13 for character deaths and suicide.
1. Burn

Burn  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuuu-ki!!!!"  
  
The writer groaned as he heard the voice he dreaded to hear. Looking towards the door to his apartment he waited to be tackled by the extremely hyper boy when he ran through the door. Sure enough, Yuki found himself on the ground shortly after Shuichi ran through the door. "Must you always do this??"  
  
"But Yuki...I love you!!" Yuki slowly pushed the boy off of him and stood up dusting himself off. Shuichi stayed on the ground staring up at his lover.  
  
"I told you my past hoping that it would get you out of my house and away from me for good."  
  
"But Yuki, I don't care if you've killed someone before...I still love you." The singer stood up and went to kiss The writer, but he was pushed back harshly. Shuichi stood there confused: Yuki had never refused his kiss before, he had always taken it without questioning. "Now get out of my house, you damn brat!!"  
  
"But....."  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!!" Yuki pushed Shuichi out of the door, and slammed it. The singer stood there completely confused by what just happened.   
  
Soon after, he was infront of Hiroshi's apartment, pounding on the door with tears running down his already red cheeks. As soon as Hiro opened the door, Shuichi fell into his arms, crying. Hiro looked down at him and noticed the tears. "Don't tell me........a fight with Yuki."  
  
The singer nodded and nudged his head into his best friend's chest. Hiro then brought Shuichi in and locked the door. Sitting Shuichi down on the couch, Hiro walked into the kitchen to make some tea for the two of them. "You need to start standing up to him. Stop let him push you around." Hiro peeked out from the kitchen to make sure Shuichi was listening to him.  
  
"But...I get scared when I'm around him. I become weak due to my love for him. I'm afraid that if I stand up to him, he will hurt me." Shuichi lowered his head, waiting for his friend's answer to what he had just said. "Shu...just try it once please..." Shuichi nodded as Hiro brought in the tea and they stayed there all night talking.  
  
After work, Shuichi ran over to Yuki's apartment to talk with him. As soon as he reached the door to Yuki's apartment, he heard voices and alot of moving around inside. Shuichi, not knowing what was going on, slowly knocked on the door hoping Yuki would answer it.  
  
OOC:Cliffie....anyways tell me what you think and if I should continue the story 


	2. Hurting

Hurting........

Shuichi waited for Yuki to answer to door, but when no one answered, he forced the door open and found the apartment in ruins. "Oh my god....YUKI!!! Where are you?!" The singer frantically searched the apartment trying to find his lover, but all he found was a note on Yuki's bed along with some blood.

Shuichi,

If you don't break up Bad luck....your little writer isn't going to live to see another day. You can try to save him....but I don't think you will be able to make it in time.

Taki Aizawa, lead singer of ASK......

Shuichi dropped the note to the ground and some fell out. Picking it up and looking at it, The singer noticed there were directions to where Yuki was being held. He had to save his lover, he needed to get Hiro to help him. Grabbing the note up, Shuichi ran out of the apartment and down the street towards Hiroshi's apartment.

"I killed someone Shuichi.....his name was Yuki Kitazawa. He used to be my Sensei, and I killed him. I don't think we should be around each other anymore Shuichi.....I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care Yuki, I still love you no matter what."

Shuichi was worried to death about Yuki as he pounded on Hiro's door. As soon as Hiro answered, Shuichi shoved the note in his face telling him to read. Noticing the look on the singer's face, Hiroshi read the note and his eyes widened. Grabbing his coat, he ran with Shuichi towards the address that was on the letter.

Meanwhile, Yuki looked around at his surroundings. He remembered this place and he knew exactly where he was. "This is the place where you murdered someone Yuki...." He also recogonzied that voice. "Aizawa....still mad about that beating I gave you a few weeks ago." Hearing a laugh, Yuki smirked and looked around trying to find him. Steeping out from the shadows, Aizawa stared Yuki down. "Pushing me infront of a car wasn't the least bit funny Yuki....were you trying to murder me just like you did to Kitazawa when you were younger??" Yuki's eyes widened.....how did he know him?? That question ran through the writers mind before he felt something strike his face.

Looking down, Yuki saw the blood flowing down his cheek before noticing the knife in Aizawa's hands. "Kitazawa was my best friend and you killed him.....you bastard!!!" You could see the tears running down Aizawa's cheeks as he clenched the knife harder. "I will not let you live it down....you will die Yuki Eiri!!"

Shuichi and Hiroshi stood outside the place where it was said that Yuki was being held at. Hearing a scream they both looked up....but Shuichi was the first to talk. "I know that scream." Leaving Hiro behind, the writer ran through the building, frantically trying to find Yuki. Reaching the last door in the hall, Shuichi knew that Yuki was behind this door........he took a breath and slowly opened the door to find......

OOC:Heh heh.....another cliffie.....R&R


	3. The death of a lover

The death of a lover

Shuichi opened the door to find Yuki tied up to a chair with a knife sticking out of his chest. The singer stood there shocked for a second before realizing his koi was in danger......quickly running over to him, he untied the writer and brought him down to the ground laying his head in his lap. "Yuki....please wake up. Don't die on my, I can't live without you!!!"

The writer slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Shuichi. "Shu....I'm sorry....it's all my fault you got dragged into this. I killed someone and I was haunted with it my whole life until I met you..then I forgot about it....but the past has a way of catching up with you...just leave me to die." Yuki turned away from Shuichi and looked to the ground.

"I will not leave you.....you're my koi and I will help you get better." Shuichi rubbed Yuki's hair and looked down into the brown eyes of his lover. "Shu....kiss me again please...I don't want to leave without that kiss." The singer leaned down and kisses Yuki deep and passionately. I love you Shuichi Was Yuki's thought as he kissed his love. In the middle of the kiss, Shuichi felt Yuki's body go limp. Leaning up quickly, he looked down at the lifeless body of his koi......."Yuki....Yuki....YUKI!!! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!!!!!! PLEASE WAKE UP!!!!! please...." He shook Yuki a couple of times, but knew it was no use....Yuki Eiri was dead.

Hiroshi made it to the room they were in, just in time to watch Shuichi start crying over Yuki's lifeless body. Walking over, he puts his hand on the singer's shoulder. "I'm sorry Shu.....we should have gotten here earlier...we may have been able to save him...." Shuichi jumped up and stared at Hiroshi. "ARE YOU SAYING IT'S MY FAULT THAT YUKI DIED!!!!" Hiro stepped back alittle due to the loudness in Shuichi's voice. "No...I'm just saying you never should have left Yuki alone."

"You are saying that it's my fault." Shuichi stood up quickly and ran out of the building leaving a very shocked Hiro and the lifeless body of Yuki behind.

OOC:That's the end oc chapter 3....next chapter will be a monologue from Shuichi about Yuki's death...R&R


	4. Shuichi's decision

Shuichi's decision

OOC:Ok this one will be a monologue until the end of the chapter.....

Shuichi's POV

I ran through the rain that had suddenly started up outside. I needed to get as far away from that building as possinly. My koibito had just died, and I needed to be alone. Running through the streets, I didn't care who I bumped into or how mad they got at me. I.....I just wanted to be alone.

As I ran through the streets, I thought of where I should go. I couldn't go to Hiro's place....and everyone else was probably asleep. Thinking for a few more seconds, I finally decided to just go home, back to Yuki's apartment.

As I was standing at the front door, I was half tempted to ring the doorbell, but then I remembered Yuki-san would not answer the door because his body was laying at the warehouse dead. Sighing deeply, I took out my key and opened the door slowly.

Everything was still in place inside the house....that was when I noticed a small light eminating from inside Yuki's office. Slowly walking towards the door, I wondered if someone was here...but as soon as I opened the door, I saw that he had left his laptop on. Walking in, I saw what he had written on the computer. It was a love poem to me, but it had not been finished. Sitting back in the chair, I read through the entire poem.....he knew that he was going to die. The last part of the poem mentioned this, but if he knew...why didn't he tell me or anyone else about it so we could help him.

This thought puzzled me as I stood up and walked into the kitchen....grabbing a knife. "I'll end my life tonight and join up with Yuki....so we can be together forever."

Meanwhile, at N-G productions, Tohma Seguichi recieved a call from Hiroshi informing him of what had happened to Yuki and also mentioning that Shuichi may try to do something he will regret. Tohma knew what he needed to do...so he quickly hung up the phone and ran out of the studio....towards Yuki's apartment.

As soon as Tohma made it to Yuki's apartment, he proceeded to ring the doorbell hoping that Shuichi would answer...but when he got no answer, he decided the best way to help him would be to just go inside.

Tohma turned the doorknob, noting that it was unlocked. Walking in, he could see nothing but a pitchblack room with some light coming from the laptop in Yuki's office. Quickly turning on the light, he noticed the blood on the floor and the trail of it that lead to Shuichi's body...laying motionless on the floor.

Shuichi had cut his wrists and figured that he wouldn't die fast enough....so he also drove the knife through his heart...killing him instantly. Tohma's eyes widened as he ran over to the lifeless singer. "I should have figured something was wrong with Shuichi when he left early." He lifted Shuichi's head and layed it in his lap gently....crying silently over him. "I never got the chance....to tell you how much I actually cared about you. I may have been married to Mika....but I still loved you Shuichi."

OOC:hah hah.....bet you didn't expect that one . Anyways.....still more chapters to come...R&R


	5. Sadness:The day everyone found out

Sadness:The day everyone found out.......

Ryuichi was flipping through the channels of the TV, bored as usual. "I wonder how Shuichi is doing....maybe I should call him up." He was about to pick up the phone and call Shuichi when the news came on with a big report. "Carla here.....we are at the warehouse in the suburbs of Tokyo with a breaking news report. Eiri Yuki, the famous romance novelist has been found dead. Resources said that he was killed by none other than Taki Aizawa, the lead singer of ASK. He has already been taken into custody. But...a few hours later, we recieved a call from N-G preisdent Tohma Seguichi stating that he found Shuichi Shindou, lead singer of Bad Luck, dead in Eiri Yuki's aparment. It appears he had committed suicide after news of Eiri's death."

Ryuichi dropped Kumagorou on the ground after he heard this and quickly called up Tohma asking if all of this was true. After hearing the sad answer from Tohma....Ryu broke down in tears. Tohma tried his best to cheer him up, but Ryu just hung up the phone and crawled into a corner. "Shuichi was my best friend....now.... now he's dead."

Tohma, worried when Ryuichi hung up the phone on him, hurried over to the singers house. Knockign on the door, he hoped that Ryu would answer. "Ryuichi.....it's me Tohma...please open the door." Sighing after all he heard was sobs, he turned the doorknob and noticed the door was open. Walking in, he noticed Ryuichi in a corner, his head hanging low and tears hitting the ground.

Sighing a breath of relief, Tohma ran over to Ryuichi and kneeled down beside him. Ryu noticed Tohma and buried his head in his chest.....crying. "That's it Ryuichi...let it all out.

Meanwhile at N-G productions, Sakano turned off the TV and turned towards Hiro and Fujisaki. "Well it looks like Bad Luck is done for. With Shuichi dead there is no way we can continue the band." Hiroshi looked away from everyone feeling guilty. Sakano noticed his expression and walked up to the guitarist. "Hiro what's wrong?" "It's all my fault that Shuichi killed himself. He thought I blamed him for Yuki's death....but I thought he misunderstood me......but after thinking for awhile, I figured that I was alittle too harsh on him....and maybe I did blame him." Sakano and Fujisaki looked down after hearing what Hiro said...."Well Mr. Seguichi said the viewing for both Shuichi and Yuki is scheduled for tomorrow....maybe we should go and pay our respects." They all nodded and then headed home to get some rest.

OOC:Ok well that's chapter 5 down......tell me what ya think


	6. The Funeral

The funeral

The next morning, all of Yuki and Shuichi's freinds, family and fans showed up to their viewing. Tohma stood in the back of the room while Mika went up to see her brother along with Tatsuha. Suguru, Hiro, Sakano and K-san went to pay their respects to Shuichi. Hiro looked down at his best friend and sighed softly. "Shu....I'm so sorry about this, maybe if I hadn't said what I said to you...you would still be alive right now. I truely am sorry." Hiroshi backed up, tears evident in his eyes as he turned to walk away. Tohma noticed how bad Hiro felt but decided not to say anything, he was too busy trying to hold back his own tears, along with trying to find Ryuichi.

Ryuichi, being the last to arrive, walked up to Shuichi's coffin and layed Kumagorou beside him. "Hey Shu.....Kumagorou will keep you company so you're not lonely. I miss you already....you will always be my best friend." Tohma walked up to Ryuichi and started leading him away from the coffin.....the 32 year old crying his eyes out and trying to go back.

After the service....they all watched as Shuichi and Yuki were buried next to each other. "They belong next to each other....they loved each other very much." Sakano said quietly as he looked down at the ground, while Hujisaki tried his best to calm Hiroshi down.

Soon after, everyone left except for Tohma.....he walked over to Shuichi's grave and knelt down, running his hand across the stone. "Shuichi.....you will always have a place in my heart...I just wish I had been able to tell you how I felt about you....before you did this to yourself." He clenched his fists on the soft dirt as tears fell down his cheeks and hit the stone grave. "I love you Shuichi." Unknown to Tohma, Mika had been listening in on the whole conversation. "So..he really did love that kid..." She said silently to herself before walking away and leaving him there.

It has been 2 years now....Bad Luck is over...leaving Nittle Grasper to have the top spot. Hiroshi went to medical school and Hujisaki went back to Kyoto. A few months after Yuki's death and finding out Tohma loved Shuichi.....Mika committed Suicide from drunk driving and was buried next to her brother. K-San went back to being Nittle Grasper's manager and Sakano their producer. Tohma and Ryuichi visit Shuichi's grave everyday along with Hiro.

Tohma, being the first one to actually make it to the grave, lays the white flowers down infront. "It has been 2 years Shuichi....none of us have been able to get over the loss of you or Yuki. A few months after Yuki's death...Mika committed Suicide just like you did." He looks behind him and notices Hiro and Ryuichi coming. "I miss you Shuichi.......I love you."

Owari

OOC:So tell me how it was......Honestly I was crying the whole time I wrote this because I killed off Yuki.

Yuki:But I'm still your bishie.

Me:YAY!!! huggles Yuki Anyways R&R


End file.
